dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Creating your Character Guidelines/@comment-25217268-20150130180707
Name - Akuma Mata Age - 18 Height - 6'11 Weight - 125lbs Race - Saiyan/Majin Skills - Zenkai/Regeneration Physical description - Akuma wears a black tank top, gray gi trousers, black and red sneakers. She has three rings on her left hand on the ring finger, they seem to be similar gold bands with diamond studs on them. On her right hand is a single ring on her middle finger, it is a red and white band with an engraved pattern on it, showing demons and angels working together. She has a short fringe and short hair on her sides, but at the back she has seven hair spikes that stick out, the hair props up at the ends. She has blue eyes and a clean face, with three fangs in her teeth on both sides. History - Akuma was originally human before gaining a power known as 'Ultimate transformation'. This power allowed her to create any element in any amount as long as she knew the atomic structure, this power also turned her blood black, she learnt that this black blood had a teleportation kinda of feature to it, using this she made the body paradox, locking her original body in a secure case and then using shells to fight instead, making her virtually unkillable, after becoming a demon god she stored her demonic spirit with her body. She used this ability to take her to the top of the power corporation's highest tier. She was then turned into the Demon God of the realm when someone known as the Rewriter appeared who was able to replace the god and demon god of the realm in exchange for his life. Akuma took her position as Demon god with changes in mind, she got rid of all the old demons and hell slaves by wiping their existence, entirely. Turning Hell into a alleyway of pubs and casinos with her palace at the end. She constantly tried to marry the new god as she was in love over her since they were both humans, she found a way to make custom rings made of a functioning hybrid metal of angelic and demonic metals to create two rings, she wears one of them. She killed the new Rewriter so that she could never be replaced by another being. With the Rewriter out of the way she began travelling through different realms because she was bored. Eventually she came across the DB universe and her power became suppressed by the kais, giving her a shell that requires organs. This put her at a massive disadvantage as she now had to follow the rules of this universe. Persoanlity - Akuma is the definition of insane, she has no concern for anyone other than herself and seems sadistic. She looks down at people who are not gods or cannot damage her enough for her to care. She seems to be cocky or extremely optimistic. She seems happy almost all of the time, but when she is angry she gets serious, she suddenly becomes focused and undeterred by the obstacles that face her. She enjoys eating stuff that she looks down on, considering human... a delicacy, making it seem as if she thinks of humans as cattle. Being a god in her realm means she relies on her power too much and when she attempts to perform an action possible in her realm she gets embarrassed when it doesn't work or has little to no effect, meaning she still has emotional links to when she was human.